


Love Me Now Forever [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: After Life, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Het Big Bang, Het Big Bang 2012, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/497437">Love Me Now Forever</a> by WhatBecomesOfYou, for Het Bang 2012!</p><p>Fic summary: "Season 8 finale spoilers/minor season 9 speculation, but no known season 9 spoilers. "Word has it that it’s a very bad thing if a living person sees a dead person." When Izzie and Mark start to see the ghosts of those they had loved prior to their death, they seek out answers. What those answers lead to is an opportunity beyond anything they could have ever imagined."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Now Forever [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



_Title Art_

_Plane Crash_

_Spirits & Ghosts_


End file.
